


Alter Ego

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [14]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Alter Ego

“I am your king and you will obey me, mortal,” he growled into her ear from behind and a shiver ran down Louise’s back as his hands found their way under her blouse. “Mhmm, I rather like your Loki. And now that you got me, what are you going to do with me?,” she purred, leaning onto him as he started nipping and sucking on the sensitive tissue of her neck. “I don’t remember allowing you to speak,” he hissed before turning her around in his arms with one swift move.

His eyes moved hungrily over her body, taking in the exposed skin of her cleavage, the buttons straining against the curve of her breasts, the short, tight skirt highlighting her toned and seemingly endless legs. Louise bit her lip, feeling incredibly aroused by the way he took her in, his eyes shimmering darker than usual and his features hard and regal.

“Remove your garments,” he ordered quietly and without taking her eyes off him, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Tom licked his lips. His obvious approval of what he saw made her braver and Louise took her time, relishing this surge of feeling in control that shot through her veins. “Don’t tease me,” he warned and the sound of tearing fabric echoed through the room as he ripped the few remaining buttons open to expose her fully to his gaze. Lou’s mouth fell open but no words were allowed to come out when he kissed her, hard and eagerly.

 

Impatiently, he fumbled with the zipper of her skirt, almost ripping that off, too, before she helped him remove the unwanted piece of clothing. Lips still locked, they stumbled backwards towards the bed and in a matter of seconds her underwear lay discarded on the floor as well. Panting, she looked up at him with hooded eyes, a mixture of insecurity and arousal tingling under her skin. He, they, had never done that before - roleplaying in bed that is. She couldn’t deny that she liked it immensely, that she liked him taking control like this.

Slowly, his fingers stroked over her skin, tracing the contours of her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. “Please,” she whispered with pleading eyes. She just wanted him to touch her, take her. Tom grinned mischievously. He looked more like Loki than ever in that moment even though his hair was blonde and curly and his clothes were a far cry from that of a god.

 

Under her pleading gaze, he took off his shirt and tie and slowly, too slowly for her taste, he unzipped his trousers and left them discarded by the bed. Tempted by his erect member straining against the fabric of his boxer shorts, she stretched out her hand to stroke it but his hand grabbed her wrist before she could reach it. “Hands over your head,” he ordered, quietly, and she did as she was told, burying her fingers in the pillow under her head.

 

He watched her, obviously pleased with her obedience, and once again his fingertips stroked along her thigh and along her calf all the way to her ankle. “Now, my dear little peasant girl…I want you to keep quiet now. I don’t want to hear a single sound coming from those lips. Because if I do, I will start all over again and believe me when I say that I do not mind dragging things out.” His voice was a low growl and as much as Lou wanted to press her legs together to cause at least some kind of friction and release, she couldn’t.

While he kissed along her ankle and further up her leg, he held her other ankle in his other hand, allowing her no room to move really. His eyes, blue and cold, were fixed on her as her eyes fluttered close once again. He could see her hands shifting underneath the pillow but she kept them there as he had told her.

“Aren’t you a good girl,” Tom mumbled against her thigh, his lips now getting closer and closer to where she wanted him most. Just as he was about to suck her clit into his mouth, a quiet whimper left her lips. Instantly, Tom looked up.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to keep quiet?,” he hissed and Lou nodded quickly, her eyes pleading as she already feared what he was about to do.

“You should have listened,” Tom added with a mischievous grin before he started all over again with kisses pressed against her ankle.

This time Lou only just about managed to suppress a frustrated groan while his eyes twinkled with glee and a tinge of pride at his own cunningness.


End file.
